Fan Chipmunk Pairings
by NateTheChipmunk
Summary: A story series about fan pairings from past, present, and future. The Chipmunk Universe goes wild with the wind! This is also my first story series!


**(*author's note: This is a Nate x Brittany pairing, CGI Alternate Universe canon*)**

 **(Enjoy the jack off fuel)**

It was early morning.

Brittany had just woken up and already knew something was wrong. "ALVIN!" She shouted.

"What?!" He responded.

"What is this note doing here? And who's it from?" She inquired.

He gulped loudly and began sweating. "Uhh. Okay, I have something to tell you and all I want you to know is, I never meant for it to happen, I'm so sorry Brittany... But I cheated on you with your sister Jeanette..."

Brittany swallowed her anger and said as calm as possible. "Why did you do it? I thought you loved me!" She started to cry. Alvin sighed and said "The spark's gone, Brittany. I can't help but think that your younger sister is more attractive. I'm sorry, but it's over." He walked away, slamming the door as he did so.

Brittany meanwhile was crying.

A couple hours pass and she had gone to a retreat that a friend of the Chipmunks had built for either the Chipmunks or the Chipettes to use.

The male 'munk that owned it was cleaning the place up on the outside after a party that was held there earlier that week by Alvin himself. He was picking up empty beer cans and sweeping the floor of the porch.

It was raining at the time he did this, and what he saw on the other side of the porch had saddened him. A pink clad chipette sitting on the other side of the porch, crying her eyes out, saying "Why did he do this to me...?"

He walked over to her, and said "Are you alright, Britt?" He said in a calm voice.

She turned around and said "No.. I am not alright Nate.. Alvin cheated on me, with my younger and nerdier sister.." she shuddered as she said that, in a disgusted and upset voice.

He sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her to comfort her.

"There there... I know how you feel. My ex broke up with me a few years ago and I've been single ever since, I just don't think that I'm cut out for anybody..." He began crying softly under his breath, trying to keep his composure to the Chipette in question.

She noticed this and out of a stroke of confidence, hugged him for comfort.

She rubbed his back and said "There there..." He calmed down, slowly pressing his body against hers.

"I haven't had a hug in a long time.. Thanks Britt." He said, pulling away after a moment.

He opened the door by reaching to the knob with his paw, and kicking it open slightly with his foot.

"Do you want to come in?" He said in a calm, soothing tone.

She stammered for a moment, and said "S-sure, is there heating?"

He nodded, helping her inside.

He sat her down on the couch, and proceeded to pour some water for the both of them.

He sat down next to her, and looked at her.

He had wanted her since he was a kid, but he cannot fuck up the only chance he would have with her, so he just tried to keep to himself. Brittany noticed this, and said in a sort of seductive, soothing tone.

"Checking me out, huh?" He blushed dark red at that, and looked away.

She giggled cutely and said "It's alright. I get that all the time. I am the pretty one, after all." She said, nuzzling his cheek.

He blushed again. "Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves, Brittany?" She pulled back and said "You're right, we should take this slow." He nodded in agreement.

"I say we try to avoid sex until we get to know each other better. I'll start. What is your ideal personality traits in a guy?" He said in a soft tone.

She blushed, trying to think. After a minute of thinking, she said "Well.. I'd want someone who's devoted to me, really loves me, basically. And someone who'd take time out of their day to text me, but not too overly attached. And someone that's musically inclined as well, so we could write songs together or maybe just have fun? And maybe someone who's dirty minded, like I am." She said with a giggle.

Meanwhile, Nate was blushing up a storm.

"Well, I am musically inclined. I play guitar, bass, piano, keyboards, organ, drums, the cajon box, the dulcimer, the electric piano, harmonica, and synthesizers, Hammond organ, pipe organ, reed organ, basically anything with strings and keys I can play." He said with a smile. She purred at the thought.

"Nice... So what do you do in a day?" she asked.

He replied back, giggling "I work with computers during the day and record music at night." He smiled.

She smiled too, loving his voice. "I like it when you talk, Nate. It's one of your unique attributes." She giggled.

He smiled. "You really think so? I am from Australia, you know." He continued purring.

Soon after that, she had fallen asleep on the couch, tired from all the crying she did earlier.

He grabbed a blanket, and cuddled up next to her. "Don't worry Britt.. I'll be the best boyfriend you will ever have.." He fell asleep, clapping to turn the lights off.

 **TIME SKIP SEVEN MONTHS**

7 months pass and they're happily dating, Nate was working on his friend's computer when she called him on her phone.

He picked up his phone and said "Hey babe, what's up?" He giggled.

She replied "Will you be home? My stuff is coming to your place soon, I'll be moving in with you."

He blushed and said "Yeah! I do my business from home anyway." He giggled cutely.

A few hours and a million boxes later, Brittany was moved in. She explored her new house, which she had moved into with the 'munk she loved.

He walked up behind her, hugging her. "Like it? I built the place myself out of old growth reclaim wood."

She purred. "Yes I do. It's very, can I say... Unique?" She giggled, articulating her tone of voice in the usual manner she does.

He giggled. "Oh Brittany, you're always like that aren't you?" She giggled "Like what?" She playfully pressed her butt against his crotch fur.

He blushed, trying to pull away, but something else was telling him to to stay in that position. He had never gone this far with anyone before, not even his exes.

He was practically a virgin. He stammered for a second and said "B-Brittany..." He fell back onto the couch as she turned around and pushed him onto the couch, giggling. "I haven't had a good time in a while... It has been around..." she looks at her phone's date and time.

"Seven months and 23 days, since I have had sex." He blushed at the thought of losing his virginity to the girl he had longed for, for so long.

"O-oh.." he said, feeling his penis come out of his crotch fur for the first time. Brittany noticed the growing member, and said "Oooh... Someone's a little excited, isn't he?"

She playfully teased the tip with her tongue. She was always a straight to the point kind of girl, with the occasional tease.

He moaned as she did this. "Ohhh..." He said in a soft, shy tone. He bucked his hips a bit, as he was super sensitive down there. She smiled and kept teasing it.

Giggling, she said "Liking it? You want more?"

She stroked his member softly to help it grow longer.

He moaned as he felt his penis become fully hard, He grew enough to please her. "Ahh..." He didn't know what to say, he was lost in the pleasure of her paw and her tongue all in one go.

After a few minutes of teasing, She said "Since you're a virgin... I'll take you in the most traditional way possible..." She said seductively, stripping herself of any item of clothing, including her bra. Since Chipmunks don't wear pants, panties weren't there..

Meanwhile, Nate had positioned himself so he'd lean back against the support of the couch, spreading his legs a bit to give Brittany better access to his cock. "I-I'm ready Brittany..." He said, blushing really red.

She smirked and said "Okay there big munk, here we go.." She got on top of him, aligning her pussy with his cock tip.

Slowly with guidance of her paw, she slid him in. As soon as the first 2 inches got in, she moaned. "Ahhh... Shit..." She managed to fit it all in, her pussy tightening around his cock the moment it all went balls deep inside her. She moaned, almost making him cum.

She started to ride him nice and slow, letting him lay back and stare at her breasts, which were big for a Chipette.

Her cup size was a 36DD, which is enormous for a Chipette her age.

He bucked his hips in rhythm with her bounces, which sent her crazy in a good way. "Ahhn... Nate... Fuck.. Ahh.. F-fuck me..." She said in a seductive tone, collapsing on top of him as she couldn't keep up. He started pistoning in and out of her pussy, speeding up the pace with each thrust.

In a twist of surprise, he flipped Brittany over, and began fucking her missionary style.

As he thrusted in and out, the Chipette moaned in ecstasy, as he pounded her walls in a passionate, rough fashion. "Yessssss... FUCK ME!" She cried out in pleasure. This sent Nate in a frenzy, so he picked up the pace to as fast as he could go.

She wrapped her legs around his butt cheeks, wanting him to go deeper. "D-deeeper..." She said, almost feeling like she was about to cum.

He wasn't quite there yet, however he was working up a big load for her.

He was thrusting in and out of her like mad, kissing her neck occasionally to arouse her more. "Give it to me Naaaaate..." She begged for his cum, which she could feel his orgasm was fast approaching. "Oh god Britt... I-I'm close..." He groaned.

 **Nate's P.O.V**

" **She** 's such a beautiful woman.. I can't believe I'm fucking _her!_ AHH she feels so good.. d-damn I think I am gonna cum soon..."

 **Brittany's P.O.V**

" **He** 's such a sweet, soft spoken guy.. I can't believe after seven months and 23 days, I decided to _take_ him... He's so sweet... I want his babies..."

After a couple more minutes, Brittany gave into her orgasm first, yelling out as her Chipette cum burst forth onto Nate's twitching cock.

"C-CUMMMIIIIIIIING!" She yelled out in total bliss.

Nate gave in after a few more minutes, groaning as he yelled "OH FUCK! AHH FUCK YES OH GOD I-I'M GONNA CUM! AHHH!" He shot his load off in 30 thick, ropey, and big bursts.

He held his dick inside her pussy to dispense his load, Her wrapping her legs around him to keep him in. After he finished his orgasm (which was around 5 minutes of shooting cum) He pulled out and saw a river of cum flowing out of her pussy.

He had held this load in since he was a baby, refusing to masturbate past the six month sexual maturity.

He saved it for the girl he loved, which was panting in front of him after a beautiful love making moment they had together. He kissed her deeply, and she conceded to his advance, wrapping her paws around him.

They fell asleep not long after, cuddling each other while his cock was still softening. Him stroking her fur during the night.

 **(End of chapter 1, hope you enjoyed guys! Just a slight authors note, as well, I'll be binge writing this stuff a lot, because this is the start of a small Nate x Brittany series, and then there will be an Alvin x Jeanette series after that, then a Simon x Jillian series, of course if Jillian was a CGI chipmunk, and then a Theo x Eleanor series, then there will be another Nate x Brittany story. Then there will be a different AU canon series where Nate ends up loving both Jeanette AND Brittany, sharing Jeanette with Simon, but having Britt to himself since Alvin doesn't care too much.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **And I apologize to every Alvittany fan in advance as well, I just wanted to do something different from the norm. You don't see fan pairings that often.**

 **Cheers,**

 **Nate.)**


End file.
